hawaii
by pottercheese
Summary: its from lily's point of view and its about a holiday the muggles studies class take to Hawaii
1. Chapter 1

Hawaii

"What!" the whole muggle studies class shouted.

"What's wrong with the idea?" said Mrs Aldine, our teacher.

Mrs Aldine had just suggested we all go to Hawaii to experience muggle life, I really didn't mind, I mean I would love to go. But some of us really wouldn't. Especially Daniel sprigs a slytherin. He got up and threw his desk across the room.

"I will not associate with muggles," Daniel shouted

"Yeah" chanted his friends Jamie, Mick, and Collin.

Mrs Aldine stood up and said

"Boys im afraid we are already going, we have booked a flight on an aeroplane. And Dumbledore gave us the ok to go."

The boys just looked at her and began to laugh. They knew Dumbledore would never say yes. She had asked him 3 times before, but he had said no every time, he was surely not going to say yes this time was he.

"He didn't say yes did he," he, said Daniel, still laughing.

"Oh I think you'll find he did," said Mrs Aldine "Do you want me to go and get him."

Mrs Aldine then left the room to get Dumbledore. When she was long gone Daniel shouted

"Right everyone, I would encourage you all to stand up and join me, in my fight to stop this trip to Hawaii, so who is with me." he looked down at everyone, about half the people in the room agreed with him.

"Lily, are you with me," he said looking straight at me knowing I hadn't said I was with him.

"I am certainly not," I responded, shouting at him.

"Oh really," he said "how many people support Lily in not going to Hawaii," he looked round the room, everyone was too scared to support me, then a hand shot up.

"I support Lily," said a voice, and then they stepped forward next to me. It was James.

"Oh your boyfriends here to support you," he said, "well he cant protect you from this."

Daniel picked up his wand, and a burst of yellow light flew towards me, and I flew back into the wall. My head ached, as I had banged it hard against the wall, but I got up. I didn't pick up my wand; I just walked over to him, and punched him hard in the face. He fell backwards and his nose bled rapidly, covering the floor in a pool of blood. Then Mrs Aldine walked in with Dumbledore behind her.

"What on earth is going on in here," she shouted

"Lily punched me," said Daniel, clutching his nose

"Well Daniel used his wand to ….." then I was cut off by Dumbledore.

"That is enough, Lily and Daniel, I would like to see you both in my office after this lesson is over is that clear," shouted Dumbledore.

"Yes," we muttered

" oh and class," said Dumbledore, " you are off to Hawaii whether you like it or not because it is part of you curriculum this year for muggle studies so get your suitcases packed for next week." Then he left.

"Right, so I guess Daniel, you shall be picking up the pieces of your desk while the rest of you do work." Said Mrs Aldine

Everybody got to work and Daniel reluctantly picked up the pieces of his desk. A few minutes later James leaned over to me.

"Don't worry," he said. "Dumbledore likes you; he won't give you a detention….. I hope,"

I knew he was trying to make me feel better, I knew I would get detention.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's your entire fault," muttered Daniel to me

"No it's your fault," I whispered to Daniel.

Dumbledore sat in the chair in front of them and started talking.

"As you should know, I will not tolerate any violence in class, especially in muggle studies where you shouldn't be even using magic."

"I didn't use magic sir," I said

"Yes I know you didn't now don't interrupt me," said Dumbledore

Daniel started to snigger at me because I was getting told off. I really hated him so much!

"Oh will you be quiet," shouted Dumbledore at Daniel, because he had noticed him sniggering. "Now Daniel," continued Dumbledore, in a calmer voice "From what I hear you caused it, you should know by now you don't use magic in class against other pupils."

"But Lily used physical violence," said Daniel, "That's worse."

"Yes I know what Lily did, but at the moment I'm talking to you, so for what you did, I shall be giving you a detention everyday at 4:00 for a week, is that clear," said Dumbledore

"Yes," muttered Daniel

"Then you are dismissed," said Dumbledore pointing to the door. I'll see you at 4:00 then."

When Daniel had left the room, Dumbledore turned to me.

"Now," said Dumbledore "You used physical violence against another pupil, and you know I will not tolerate it."

"I know," I said "and I'm sorry, he just made me so mad that I just….."

"Well I know this is a first time offence, so I will let you off for now," said Dumbledore.

"Oh thank you," I said, nearly hugging him, but I restrained myself.

He winked at me as I left. James was right; he did like me after all.

When I was nearly at my room I saw someone walk past me. It was Daniel.

"So Lily," he said "are you in detention with me,"

"No actually," I replied "He let me off!"

"What!" he exclaimed. His face went red, he looked like he was going to hit me in the face, then I heard a voice.

"Lily, Lily, are you there," said the voice. A girl came round the corner. It was my dorm mate Olivia.

"Hey Lily, Daisy was telling me a story, you should hear it instead of hanging around with this mugg," then she dragged me off


	3. Chapter 3

A week went by very quickly, and it was the day we were all leaving for a week in Hawaii, and some people did certainly not want to go!

"I'm not going," screamed Daniel, clinging onto the banisters, trying to stop Mrs Aldine from dragging him into the car we were flying in to get to the airport in the muggle world.

"Look," said Mrs Aldine, "I packed your suitcase, because you wouldn't do it, and when I think you're all ready to go, you do this, and you're acting like a baby, now come on, or ill get Dumbledore in to cast a spell on you to make you come off the banister, or I will get lily Evans to he you loads of times."

Daniel reluctantly let go of the banister, but just stood there.

"Now come on or we'll be late," said Mrs Aldine, grabbing him by the ear, and dragging him into the car with the others. There were 18 of us in total, so I don't know how we all squished into that small car, that was about to fly off to the airport, but we did. All that we heard for the whole journey was Daniel, kicking screaming, and moaning, and Annie Picket, who kept saying that she might see her grandparents.

"We are here," said Mrs Aldine, flying down, trying not to draw too much attention to us.

We all stepped out and some of the pure blooded witches and wizards, just gazed at the airport, because they had probably never seen one before. Other pure bloods just snorted in disgust, like Daniel, about the idea of going inside. Half bloods just looked completely relaxed, as they had probably been to the airport loads of times.

"Ok let's walk in," said Mrs Aldine, "and one of the other teachers is flying in to collect the car, so follow me in."

Once we were in, Daniel grew very timid, because he hated muggles, and he wouldn't touch them. When ever he ended up brushing against a muggle, he would just go

"ew ew ew" he would shriek, and start wiping when he got touched vigorously.

Then at one point he had to be searched, by a security guard, and he screamed, and wriggled like a little girl. Then when the security had finished, he when straight to the bathroom and splashed cold water over him from the sink and wiped himself vigorously.

By the time we had boarded the plane, he was being called a baby by everyone. Even people he didn't know were calling him a baby as they went past. He would have strangled every one of them, if he hadn't had Mrs Aldine behind him no matter what.

When they were on the plane, he had to sit next to Mrs Aldine. It was so funny watching him squirm when people came round with trolleys to give them food. Daniel wouldn't eat anything because it was touched by muggles. Ha ha. I was just talking to James all the time, about we both laughed about Daniel.

When we arrived and the plane landed, and we got off, we were at the next airport in Hawaii. Now when we had got the suitcases, and gone through security, we would have so much fun (well Daniel won't)


	4. Chapter 4

Our muggle studies group walked across the white beach. We were all huddled together to listen to Mrs Aldine's announcement

"Right everyone," she said "You have 1 hour to wander round the beach, then I want you all back here at this exact point."

"Then what," asked a girl at the back.

"I need you all to give in your wands. We are experiencing a holiday like a muggle, and muggles don't have wands, so no wands!" said Mrs Aldine.

"What!" everyone shouted

"Miss don't make me give in my wand, if you do ill punch you!" shouted Daniel

I felt like I wanted Daniel to punch her, I didn't want to give in my wand, but it was horrible to punch a teacher, so I said,

"Daniel, don't threaten her like that!"

"Thank you Lily, but I can stand up for myself," said Mrs Aldine "Daniel, one more comment like that and you'll be in detention for the whole year when we get back!"

"But….." said Daniel

"No buts, now make the most of your time on the beach, scram everyone," said Mrs Aldine.

Everyone scattered in different directions.

Daniel was wandering around looking at the ground. I noticed him, and followed him with James.

"Daniel, what are you doing, you've been walking round, staring at the ground for half an hour?" I asked

"If you must know you bird brain, I'm looking for a realistic stick that looks like a wand," said Daniel "And I think I just found one," he picked a long stick "Don't take my idea, or your dead meat."

"Hey his idea's good," I said, when Daniel had walked off, "Let's use his idea."

"But he said….." James was cut off

"Oh who cares what he says, let's just look for a stick."

James and I wandered round the white beaches of Hawaii, and after thirty minutes, we had finally found a stick each that looked realistic.

"Right everyone come back over here," shouted Mrs Aldine

Everyone gathered around her.

"Now everyone please hand in your wands."

Mrs Aldine read every name off a list, and Mrs Aldine obviously didn't know the wands were fake because she didn't say anything.

"So everyone, lets head off to our hotel, we will go to the bus stop and wait for the bus," said Mrs Aldine

"Mrs Aldine, I don't think I want to go," said Daniel

"Why not?" asked Mrs Aldine

"Oh let me think," he said sarcastically, "It's a bus, filled with muggles, and a hotel filled with muggles. As you know, I HATE MUGGLES."

"Well your going and that's that, I really don't care about your phobia of muggles, now come along," said Mrs Aldine

"NO," shouted Daniel

"Daniel if you don't come with me I will conjure up some handcuffs, and I will use them to chain you to me!" shouted Mrs Aldine

Daniel gulped, and joined them walking to the bus stop reluctantly.

They sat at the bus stop for a while, and then a little toddler and her mother came by.

The little girl walked over to Daniel and sat on his knee.

"You my bro bro," said the little toddler

"Aww Rose honey that's so sweet, you made a friend," said the mother.

Daniel began to gasp for breath, he hated being touched by the little toddler Rose, she was a muggle.

"Hey young lad," said the mother "She seems to like you, she cries when she sits on my knee on the bus so could she sit on yours till we get off?"

"N…." he was about to say No but Mrs Aldine elbowed him in the stomach hard so he ended up having to say "Yes"

"Thanks," said the mother

"Well thank you," whispered Daniel "Now I have to have a muggle on my knee. I'm washing 3 times in the shower when we get to the hotel."

"Oh its not so bad, and any way, you deserve it," said Mrs Aldine, she began to giggle with delight, she was happy he was getting a punishment, after all he was the worst pupil she taught.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey little girl, please get off my knee," said Daniel, trying to keep calm.

"No I love you, you my brother," said Rose

"Oh lord help me," muttered Daniel

Suddenly the bus came to a halt

"We need to get off now baby girl," said her Mother

"See you soon," said Rose waving franticly at Daniel "See you soon bro bro."

"Wow the lord works fast," said Daniel "Thank you," he said, looking up at the ceiling.

Meanwhile at the front of the bus where I was sitting….

"You," said Rose, pointing at the driver, "Dwink dwiving is illegal you know." It was obvious that she couldn't say drink or driving properly yet!

"Look little missy, I'm not… well ok I am drink driving, but who cares," said the driver.

"The police," said Rose "They care."

"Rose love, come on," said her mother, dragging her off the bus.

Mrs Aldine got up and shouted so everyone could here.

"Anyone in my group is getting off at the next stop so please be ready," said Mrs Aldine

"Ok," everyone replied.

When everyone got off at the stop we stood in front of a very old building, cracks covered it all over.

"So where's the hotel?" asked one of the girls

"Here," she said, pointing to the building that was behind us.

"No way," I said, "I'm not stay in that,"

James also agreed

"Yeah, we shouldn't have to stay in that dump!" said James

"Well I'm afraid that was all they had left, now come inside everyone."

Everyone grumpily followed her inside.

I would say the inside was just as bad as the outside. The front desk looked like it had been chipped away at, and there was one chair in the middle of the room, other than that it was bare. The white paint on the walls looked like it had been chipped away at too.

An old man with grey hair was sleeping at the front desk.

"Excuse me," said Mrs Aldine, giving him a shove

"Oh hello," he said, waking up startled. "Who is the booking for?"

"It's under the name of Aldine," said Mrs Aldine

"Ah yes Aldine, come with me ill show you too the rooms." He said, getting up from his chair, he hobbled along with us behind up the creaky stair case


	6. Chapter 6

The first room we came to had a battered door; he opened it with the key. Penny and Lizzie took that room. The next room actually looked nice; it had a pretty white door. This was mine Olivia, and Daisy's room. When we walked into the room, we saw that the room was quite bare, like the reception area. There were just 3 beds and one bedside table in the room, there was also a VERY small bathroom. The room was quite big so there was a lot of empty space. Meanwhile just next door…

"Ok so heres people called Remus, Sirius, and James room," said the old man. The boys were smirking, they were happy to share a room with each other. "And also someone called Daniel will be joining you," continued the old man.

The boy's faces dropped.

"Don't make us go with Daniel," said Sirius

"Please," they all said, Remus started doing puppy eyes.

"Boys do as your told and get in that room, the others need to get to their rooms too!" said Mrs Aldine.

"But," said James

"No buts," replied Mrs Aldine, shoving them into the room.

"DON'T MAKE ME GO WITH THEM," screeched Daniel, clinging to her leg.

Mrs Aldine kicked, and Daniel went flying into the room, then the door was shut.

I was bored, so bored of sitting in the room. We had only been sitting there for twenty minutes, and even though I was talking to my friends, I was bored. We had another hour and a half to go.

"Guys I think I'm gonna go see James now," I said heading for the door.

"But you don't know his room number," said Olivia

"I do, its number 7, next door to ours, he asked Mrs Aldine and told me," I said

"Well we don't mind if you go do we, Daisy," said Olivia, turning to Daisy

"Um yes we do…. Ouch," said Daisy, holding her stomach, Olivia just elbowed her in the stomach. "I mean of course we don't mind," said Daisy, glaring at Olivia.

"Ok, well I'll be off then," I said, opening the door.

Just as I was closing the door, I heard Daisy say,

"What did you do that for, I'm gonna be bored now, thanks very much."

I then fully closed the door. I then walked two paces forward to no.7 and knocked.

Remus opened the door an inch.

"Oh hey Lily," said Remus through the little gap, "You here to see James?"

"Yes, I am, can I come in?" I asked

"No, bye bye," said Remus quickly before shutting the door.

I heard a click; he had obviously locked the door for some reason. Luckily she still had her wand.

"Alohomora,"whispered Lily, a very faint blue light shot out of her wand, there was a click, and the door was open. "Yes," Lily muttered to herself "I'm in."

Lily turned the door knob and stepped inside the room.


	7. Chapter 7

I stood in the door way, staring at Remus.

"What the hell is going on in here!" I shouted

"Lily, how did you get in?" asked Remus timidly

"Wand," I said , holding it up, "I've still got it."

"Um… well, shall we talk outside," said Remus, trying to push her outside.

"Seriously, what the hell is going on in here!" shouted I, she soon found out.

Sirius was hiding in the bathroom for some reason, and there were two big lumps under 2 of the beds. Suddenly a figure jumped up from under one of the beds, then another. It was James and Daniel.

"Stupify," shouted James, aiming a red bolt of light towards Daniel. He flew of the bed, and bashed against the wall, on his way, tipping over the sofa, and breaking a few chairs.

"Oh come on, that's another 2 chairs, you've already broken one," shouted Remus, pointing to one of the chairs.

"We don't care what we break, were not sleeping in the same room, so who ever loses sleeps outside," shouted James, then he saw me, glaring at him, "Oh hi Lily…. Whats up?"

"You're what's up, now stop trashing the room, put down you wand," I said

"No," shouted James.

With James talking to me, Daniel thought it was his chance to try to win. He got to his feet.

"Stupify," shouted Daniel, totally catching James off guard, sending him flying into the wall.

"Ow," said James, rubbing his head, "That's unfair, I wasn't ready, and anyway you haven't won you need to knock me out and put me outside to win."

"Oh I will win," said Daniel, smirking at him

"Oh no you won't," said James, also smirking

"How many times do I have to tell you, stop now," I shouted

"Oh it will be over in a sec," said James pointing his wand back at Daniel "Petrificus totalus,"

Now Daniel was completely frozen.

"I win, now lets through this loser outside," said James, hauling him over his shoulder.

"James, why did you do that," I said, totally annoyed with him.

"What I won, and at least I don't have to sleep outside," said James.

I shrugged. "I guess that's ok then," she said, following James out of the room, as Sirius came out from his hiding place.

The door closed. James and I went outside with Daniel slung over their shoulder.

James felt great, he had won!


	8. Chapter 8

"Lily," said James, standing outside with Daniel on the floor in front of him rubbing his eyes and shaking his head, "Why did you un freeze him I kind of liked him like that!"

"It's better to do it sooner than later," I said

"Please don't tell me I lost, and please don't tell me you used petrificus totalus!" said Daniel, frowning at them."

"Ok, we won't tell you," said James

"I lost didn't I," said Daniel, banging his head on his hand, "and I be you used that spell, I thought the aim of the game was to knock the other person out by banging them against something."

"Well you were wrong, the aim of the game was to knock the other person out or get them so they can't do anything about you putting them outside, so I on fair and square," informed James.

"Ok but I'm not sleeping out here….." James and I gave Daniel a glare, as if to say do it or else. "Fine, ill sleep out here, and by the way James I hate hate hate you, and ill get you back," shouted Daniel

"Keep you voice down bozo," said James, smirking, as we walked inside, arm in arm.

After an hour of sitting in the cold, A lady and a tiny little girl came walking up the path.

"Oh, its you again," said the lady. It was the little girl Rose's mum with her daughter, Rose, "What are you doing out here,"

"None of your business lady," muttered Daniel

"Oh I'm sure you don't mean that," the lady said in a jolly voice "and look who is here to see you."

Rose came running to him.

"bro, bro,"she screamed "I love you,"

"Darling keep it down," said the Lady, "People are sleeping," Then she turned to Daniel "You can call me Helen dear, now come inside with us."

"No…. I don't know you," shouted Daniel, jerking back

"I think you know us well enough, now come inside," she said, pulling him up off the floor.

Rose hugged him round the waist as he walked inside.

"Um…. Little girl, get off my waist," begged Daniel, as they arrived at reception

"No," she shouted

"Well," said Helen, "I guess you had better do what she says!"

When they arrived in the room, Helen sat on the bed, and pointed to a very small little bed in the corner of the room with a pink duvet.

"I guess you'll have to sleep there tonight,"

"WHAT," shouted Daniel, "I can't sleep in a bed with her!"

"Sorry, you'll have to, now go to bed," Helen said, still calm

"No, you sleep with her," shouted Daniel

"Excuse me but get in that bed now and go to sleep or she will cry or night," shouted Helen Then she realised she shouted, she calmed down, "oh sorry, but please sleep with her tonight."

"Ok," he sighed "but never again!"


	9. Chapter 9

Daniel woke up with little sleeping Rose on his tummy. Daniel sat up in the tiny little bed and Rose rolled off his tummy to the end of the bed, and banged her head. She suddenly woke up, and began to cry.

"Wa wa wa wa," cried rose, clutching her head, whilst her face began to go red.

"Oh shut up please," moaned Daniel, still half asleep.

"bro bro put flannel socked in water on head," shouted rose, crossing her arms

"No," said Daniel, folding his arms, "You're a big girl now, learn to do it yourself,"

"No," shouted Rose, "MUMMY,"

Helen suddenly woke quickly, "Rose stop shouting, I want to go back to sleep."

"Mummy," said Rose, "bro bro won't get me my flannel soaked in water on my head, I hit head,"

"Don't worry ill do it if it means I get sleep," Helen slowly got off the bed, just before she reached the bathroom, Rose spoke.

"I want bro bro to do it," shouted Rose, "I love bro bro,"

"I'm begging you now, please fetch the flannel for the girl," begged Helen, who had got on her knees, "I just want to go back to sleep."

"Fine, but after that im leaving, I will sleep in the corridor," said Daniel.

"Fine," said Helen, quickly, not listening to Daniel at all, "Just please fetch the flannel, now would be good,"

"Honestly, your not my mother," said Daniel, sighing, and walking towards the bathroom.

Meanwhile outside …

"James, where the hell is Daniel?" I asked, staring at James, "I hope he hasn't died or something like that, and his bone got taken away in the trash!"

"Lily, calm down, nothing like that will have happened," said James, trying to give her a kiss on the cheek, but she pushed him away.

"Its your own fault for doing that stupid duel thing," I moaned , "and actually, did you know it would be you fault, and the others in your rooms fault if he was never found, because you did the stupid duel,"

"Yes, but Dumbledore wont find out it was our fault, we won't tell him," said James, who was still calm.

"Yes, but I will tell him," I said, and I was very serious about that, I may hate Daniel, but it would have been James fault, and I would feel guilty if I didn't tell, even if he was my boyfriend.

Panic struck through James face, "Ok I'm searching out here, you search the hotel."

"Thought that would knock some sense into you," I said rushing inside.

I had checked nearly all the rooms, knocked on every door, no one had seen him.

"No sorry," said the guy in front of her, "haven't seen anyone like that round here."

"Well thank you," I said for about the 100th time.

I knocked on the next door now. The door opened

"Excuse me, have you seen a boy called Daniel sprigs, he's about this tall with brown hair, and is very annoying," I asked, hoping this was the right door.

"Oh yes I have," said the woman, "he's just inside the room with my Rose, come on in,"

Inside the room I could hear Daniels moaning voice, he was defiantly here.

"What do you mean you didn't want the blue flannel, I got you a flannel," shouted Daniel.

"Well I want pink," shouted Rose

"Oh ill sort out the flannel," said the woman (Helen), "because Daniel needs to go, someone's here for him, it could be his girlfriend."

"Yes I'm out of here," then Daniel turned to me, "And she is not my girlfriend, I hate her."

"Well even though you hate me, you still have to come back to your dorm with me, because you're allowed back there now," I told Daniel, grabbing his wrist, and yanking him through the door.

"Get off my wrist," shouted Daniel.

"Well sorry," said Lily sarcastically.

Before Helen closed the door to her hotel room she said, "Were here for the whole week, so we will see you again I hope,"

"I hope not," muttered Daniel, as she closed the door, and they progressed towards the dorm room.


End file.
